


Some Kind of Spark

by Clicks



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, holy shit those tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clicks/pseuds/Clicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragna and Jin do the nasty in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All That is Important

 

This was all Jin wanted out of life – the affections of his older brother. He wanted the man to be his, as Jin was, body and soul. They still fought frequently, both to keep up appearances, and simply because it was natural at this point. Jin was sure Ragna still enjoyed the thrill of battle; it was something the two of them would never be able to give up. The taunts came to Jin as naturally as breathing, as living, and the shudder of excitement he felt when his brother would turn his gaze upon him was matched only by the act of copulation.

-

“Aah, Nii-san,” Jin's soft gasps filled the air as his brother stretched him. Ragna was being especially gentle today, something that rarely happened. The hard and fast pace that both of them lived by may be enough to get him off, but it was in these slow moments, when Jin saw a side to Ragna that no one else did, that he felt his love for his brother was reciprocated.

He tensed as his brother added a third finger, callused pads rubbing against his sensitive inner walls. The man had been at it for a while, seemingly content to cause his brother to come undone with his fingers and mouth alone. Jin arched his back with a jolt, as Ragna found his most sensitive spot, and with a smirk, began to stroke his fingers over it repeatedly. He leaned down, lips brushing over his brother's, as he muttered, “What are you waiting for? Come for me, Jin.”

As vocal as he was during battles, Jin was mostly silent as he came, hips canting off the ground towards the sky, unseeing eyes wide open as stream after stream of icy semen coated his stomach. He came down from his high, panting, only to groan as his brother, who had previously been watching with his back against a tree, bent forward, licking a quick stripe from his abdomen to his chest, cleaning the fluid with his tongue.

“N-Nii-san,” Jin shuddered, watching as Ragna leaned back, removing a vial filled with oil, and unbuckled his belt, letting his pants pool around his legs before kicking them off.

_He planned this,_ Jin thought giddily, watching his brother tip the vial and coat his member with oil, only to shout out as Ragna drove into him without warning.

Ragna began to alternate from the brutal pace Jin was used to in their coupling, to the leisurely, loving one he had been showing Jin all day. Jin was grateful no one was around to hear him, as his brother gave a particularly hard thrust, and Jin moaned unabashedly, the sound reaching the treetops, and causing birds to fly out of the canopy, squawking indignantly.

Jin wrapped his legs around Ragna's back, fingers reaching up to grab and clutch and scratch at the hard, corded muscle, leaving red welts in their wake. Feeling the blood beginning to run down his back, sticky in the heat of the midday sun, Ragna growled, pulling out of Jin completely, only to slam back in, grinning wickedly, and delighting in the choked moan his brother released.

He could sense his brother getting close, feel it in the way Jin's thighs tightened around his back, his voice growing louder and louder until it was nothing but a crescendo of, “Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san,” as if that were the only word Jin's lust filled mind could remember. Ragna slowed his pace, wanting to drag out the moment until Jin was a sobbing, begging wreck in the grass beneath them. He rolled his hips unhurriedly, only giving quick, sharp snaps when his brother gathered his wits enough to beg, “Nii-san, please. More,” before dissolving again into an unintelligible mass of moans and gasps.

And, although Ragna would never admit it aloud, he thought Jin was most beautiful like this, all flushed skin, and panting, naked body glistening with sweat as his chest rose and fell quickly, trying to get as much oxygen as he could before it was driven out of him with a well placed thrust.

Recognising that he was reaching his limit, Ragna reached between the two of them, grabbing Jin's neglected length, and stroking in tandem with his thrusts. Jin's eyes widened, and he looked at his brother uncertainly. Ragna made a point of never actually touching Jin when they were together, preferring to get him off in every other way possible. Ragna sensed his brother's discomfort, and leaned down to kiss him properly, shocking Jin again. He let his tongue glide across Jin's teeth, swallowing up moans and syllables of his name.

His lips reached down to Jin's neck, nipping and sucking, only to bite down suddenly, viciously. Jin's eyes clenched shut, and his head fell to the ground as he came, voice ringing out into the forest around them. Ragna kissed the bleeding mark, head burying into the skin as he also came with a quiet groan, release coating Jin's insides.

As he pulled out, Jin gave a soft whimper, oversensitised flesh still thrumming with aftershocks. Ragna looked at his brother, covered in his own seed, and shivering as he came down. He reached down and pulled Jin into his lap, arms draping possessively around his brother as he passed on his body heat, trying to abate the shivering.

Minutes passed in silence, before he felt his brother shift, back pressing more comfortably against Ragna's chest.

“Hey, Nii-san,” Jin muttered in a low, tired voice.

“Hm?”  
  
“The sun's setting. We should get dressed before it gets dark.”

“Yeah, I suppose we should.”

Neither man made any attempt to get up, and, with a soft sigh, Jin relaxed fully against his brother's body.

This was all Ragna would ever need.


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean why not just go all the way. More senseless porn.

Chapter 2: Bonus

Jin didn't often give Ragna blowjobs. He often found himself wanting to kiss his brother when he was done, and since Ragna would never allow that, he avoided the action, deciding to let his hands and body speak for him. Ever since that day in the forest, when Ragna had been his most loving to Jin, Jin found himself wanting to try again, to see how his brother would react.

Jin and Ragna were still fighting, but Jin could sense the affection behind his brother's scathing words in the heat of battle, feel it in the way the other man would patch up his wounds after a particularly brutal fight, with muttered words of apology.

-

  
“What the hell, Jin, I have things to do! What do you want? Why are we here?”

Jin had managed to lure Ragna into the forest, the same one from that first day. Even though Ragna loudly proclaimed his annoyance, and was adamant he didn't know why he was there, the brothers both knew there was only one real reason they ever went back there. His complaints quieted, and soon stopped completely, as Jin pushed him against a tree, and dropped to his knees in front of him.

Mouth suddenly dry, Ragna swallowed, trying to reclaim Jin's attention.

“H-hey, what are you doing? Stand up. Come on, stop that.”

Ignoring his brother's words, Jin unbuckled Ragna's belt, immediately pulling his pants down. He paused for a second, before smirking up at his brother.

Ragna flushed, turning his head skyward, and muttering, “It's too hot. I didn't see the point of wearing underwear.”

Jin gave a soft laugh under his breath, taking Ragna into his hand, and stroking slowly. He felt his brother stiffen, before relaxing under him, breath leaving his body with a soft exhale. Fingers made their way into his hair, clenching and sliding through the blond strands as Jin moved his hand with lazy flicks of his wrist.

Green eyes met Ragna's as he lowered his head to lick the shaft in front him, tongue sliding from the bottom to the tip in one motion. Ragna groaned low in his throat, fingers moving through Jin's hair, only to clutch tightly once Jin took his entire length in at once. His eyes slipped shut then, head resting back on the tree bark as he felt his brother's tongue work around him.

Jin was rewarded with the soft groans that met his ears as he watched his brother come undone above him, fingers grabbing tight enough to rip strands of hair from his head. Jin inhaled, before taking his brother to the base, only just managing to avoid gagging as Ragna pushed his head straight down, Jin's nose brushing against the hair below his navel. He relaxed his throat and let his brother take control, pushing and pulling his head as it suited him, always careful not to put too much force behind the actions.

Once his brother's fingers began to tighten to the point of pain, Jin reigned back control, bobbing his head and letting his teeth graze lightly against the sensitive flesh. He felt Ragna's entire body tense, suddenly spilling down Jin's throat with no warning. Jin swallowed as much as he could, pulling back once his brother was finished. He looked up at Ragna from where he was kneeling on the ground, a self satisfied smirk gracing his features as his brother tried to catch his breath.

Jin moved to stand, when Ragna suddenly grabbed his upper arms, spinning to have his brother pressed flush against him, sandwiched between Ragna's body and the tree trunk. Jin swallowed nervously, eyes fluttering shut as he waited for his brother to yell or hit him. Instead, he was met with lips softly pressing against his in a gentle kiss. He relaxed, arms twining themselves around Ragna's back, kissing his brother languidly. He sighed happily when Ragna pulled back, taking in his expression with a quick one-over.

“I don't know what you get out of those, Jin. That's disgusting.”

Ragna had to stop himself from flinching when his brother laughed and pulled him closer, pressing his face against Ragna's neck affectionately.

“It's only you, Nii-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Tumblr user Poutyragna. First time writing porn; they've ruined me. Also first time writing a fic in, what, five, six years. What a birthday present.


End file.
